


She Looks So Perfect

by JanessaDiane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, 5sos fandom, 5sos fanfic, calum hood - Fandom, calum hood fanfic
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Dom Calum, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaDiane/pseuds/JanessaDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is home from touring to visit his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Looks So Perfect

You notice that he bites his lip when he’s nervous. He reaches over and plays with your hair. An unsure look on his face. He asks whether or not you’re going to his next concert. To avoid answering him you lift the snap back off his head and throw it on the other side of the couch.  
He moves closer til he’s an inch In front of your face. The earthy scent of his cologne filing your senses. He tilts your chin and his brown eyes stare into yours. “Please” he whispers then pouts.  
"Ok" you whisper back hoarsely. He leans back with a satisfied look and drops his arm behind your head and pulls you close  
He kisses the top of your head and pulls you onto his lap.  
He smirks at you as his hands trail along both of your hips. Each movement slowly lifting your shirt higher until his fingertips rest on your belt loops. “I missed you while we were touring last week. I was trying to focus on playing the chords but kept thinking of your body under mine and watching your eyes gloss over.”  
He tugs your belt loops until you fall against his chest. His height causing your head to fall right under his chin. He bends down catching your mouth with his. He does so with uncertainty until he feels you respond back. He releases your mouth and moves his hands up from your belt loops. His fingers trailing the sensitive skin of your sides and continues until he lifts your shirt over your head.  
His arms encircle you until you feel the clasp of your bra undo. A weight lifted. He meets your eyes. “Delectable” his voice full of anguish and desire. “Delectable?” you ask and laugh.  
The tension in the air increases as you press him further into the couch and pin his hands above him. You lean over him. Inches away from his face. “You’re better when you’re wild.” He says almost a growl.  
"You’re better when you’re naked." You say. He grins at you.  
The only sound in the room is inhales and exhales..  
You break first. You trail your hands to the bottom of his tank top and lift it over his head  
He bites his lip as your hands move down to his zipper. You unclasp the button and pull the zipper down. “well, what do we have here?”  
"is that a roll of quarters or nah" " or nah" " well we’ll have to take care that wont we?"

Soon his jeans hit the floor. ”You look slightly over dressed.” he states. And there goes your pants. “Hmmm” he says. “You could be wearing me” you say. There goes his boxers.  
"So what was that about wearing you?" "How is that gonna fit?" "With practice. You wont scream…much." You slowly straddle his legs easing yourself down every inch. A contented sigh flows from your lips.  
With that you feel a breeze as your back hits the couch. ” I thought I was gonna be on top” “You were until I thought about how good it felt inside you” ” Put your money where your mouth is” ” I’d rather have my mouth on other places…like here for starters.” His lips trail your collarbone and wrap around a nipple  
Your breath hitches. Your nails trailed along his back. He moves his lips to the other nipple repeating the same swirls and dots. He lips traveled further. “W.W.Whoa there…..whoa…(inhale. Exhale. ) you dont have to…(swallows and breathes out) …ummm…oh..oh..Oh..Ohh…OHHHHH!”  
Your legs wobble and your hands grip his shoulders. He looks at you. The haze of lust clear in his eyes.  
" I don’t think I can do that again." " The guys wont be back til tomorrow. And you definitely don’t be saying that in the morning."  
You smile at him. “probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bit short. It's only the third fanfic I've ever done. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
